Charlie
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: Why does, according to JKR, Charlie prefer dragons to women? Did he ever commit his heart to someone? If so what tragedy kept them from being together? I am not JKR, The characters you recognize are not mine. I still don't get paid for this.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie

Charlie pulled the collar of his dragon hide jacket a bit closer together. It was a bitterly cold night on the reservation.

He didn't dare conjure a fire; he was supposed to be hiding. Recently two of their breading Romanian Longhorns had been savagely killed and their horns bloodily ripped from them. Charlie really wanted to catch the git responsible. That's why, for the fourth night in a row, he was freezing his arse off instead of warm in bed with Olga.

When he was stuck out here in the cold he could not help worrying. Voldemort was raising hell in England. His family and friends were right in the midst of the resistance.

His Mum. Dad, and big brother were deep within the order of the phoenix. Merlin knew what kind of missions they went on. Ron was off with Harry and Hermionie, doing who knew what, trying to defeat Voldemort. The Twins were still running their joke business, by owl order now that the whole family had to hide from death eaters. There were also rumors that they and their friends had set up a pirated wireless program, Potter watch.

After the death eaters had struck at Bill's wedding, he had wanted to stay in England and fight. But Moody and his dad had convinced him to go back to the reservation and coordinate efforts in Eastern Europe. So far he had been able to funnel supplies and information to the resistance. What he had been proudest of was helping the people fleeing for their lives. The haunted looks on the faces of the families had made his heart lurch, so many of the women reminded him of his mum.

That's how he had net Olga. Her mum was a Romanian born witch who had fallen in love with a muggle while touring Wales. They had lived, happily, in the Welsh highlands on a small sheep farm. Her Dad's biggest customer had been the nearby dragon reservation. One day her Dad had not returned from his weekly delivery. Her Mum had given Olga a note with Ted Tonk's contact information on it and told her if she did not return by morning to flee.

Olga had spent a sleepless night waiting, in vain. At daylight she had fled to the Tonk's. The order investigated and found the bodies of her Mum. Dad and an unidentified female death eater under a tree, with a dark mark burned on to it.

Dora and Remus had brought her to the reservation for shelter. That had been six months ago. Olga had been almost catatonic for weeks. Charlie could not help trying to bring her out of her depression. He could still remember the awful time after his favorite Uncles had been killed. His mum didn't speak for a month.

Little by little, his patience had paid off. Olga opened up to him and she worked her way in to his heart. Charlie had always thought of himself as a life long bachelor. Women had just been too much work. They were nice enough for a snog or a laugh, but put in the effort to woo one and keep her happy for the rest of his life? Not on your wand!

That's why when, last night he found himself asking Olga to marry him after this war was over, he had been a surprised as she was. At least his mum would finally get off his back!

The crimson glow of a new day was lighting the sky by the time he finally got to crawl in to their bed. Olga was sleeping. He lounged on his side just soaking in her beauty. She had long dark hair, so black it was blue in the sunlight, her eyes were two deep pools of ice blue, and her skin was porcelain in color, so white that you would swear she had never seen sunlight.

It was if she had been made for him. She could see in to his soul! She listened to him worry about his family. She understood how much he loved working with dragons. She even helped him with his missions for the order!

He fell to sleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie, chapter two.

He had slept until the afternoon. Olga had lunch ready when he got out of the shower. She was the most amazing cook! Every night she made him hot chocolate. He swore she used magic. He had never tasted chocolate so good! They joked that he had become addicted to it.

He reluctantly left her to check with the other handlers to see if anyone else had a new lead on the dragon killers. Most of them were convinced that dark magic was involved. Why else would someone kill for the horn, when breading programs made horns readily available, as long as you filled out the correct paper work.

No one had seen anything, but they still were not going to drop the extra security. Charlie was not on guard duty tonight and he had plans! He was going to serve Olga a meal in front of their fireplace. Then, well, lets just say, there would be desert!

Latter that night they lay, contented, sipping hot coco in front of the fire. "Charlie tell me some more about your family." "What more is there to tell?" "How do they communicate with the order?" Charlie felt a tickle of worry at this question; it seemed an odd subject for pillow talk. Suddenly Olga jumped and screamed with pain. "What's wrong?" "Oh I burned my forearm this afternoon, helping with the month old Norwegian Ridgebacks. You must have bumped it." "Here let me see." " No the mediwitch said it might need a new poultice about now, I'll just pop over there and have her take care of it. You drink your chocolate and I'll be back before you know it!"

An hour later Charlie woke to a cold fire and no Olga. He desperately searched the cabin for her. After no luck finding her, he checked with the very confused mediwitch. She said no one had been in that day for burns. Charlie grabbed a broomstick and checked the whole reservation. Why would Olga lie? Where was she? He had a very bad feeling about this!

Just as he landed in front of his cabin a large silver bear appeared in front of him. It was the patronuses of his order contact. "Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts, all remaining order members and their families are needed!" Charlie left immediately.

When he finally arrived, Hogsmeade was in shambles. The front gates to Hogwarts had been blown off their hinges. Chaos reigned! He had to fight his way through death eaters and giants to get to the great hall. He followed Slughorn to the entrance of the castle. Immediately he was engaged with two death eaters at once. He wounded the tallest, and then felt a slicing pain rip through his wand arm. "Finnish him! Finnish him!" screamed the wounded death eater, the smaller death eater hesitated, that was all the opening Charlie needed. He cast a stunning spell just as he heard his mother's voice. " NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" He quickly conjured ropes and secured the two death eaters, disarming them for good measure, and ran to the great hall.

What he saw there made his heart stop. It was his mum dueling for her life with Bellatrix. He stood transfixed, unable to move, barely able to hear, even though the hall was eerily quiet. Slowly, as if from a distance he could make out what they were saying. Bellatrix was taunting his mum, "What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" What! Charlie's mind went cold, what about Fred? Where was he? Where was the rest of his family? Did this mean that his brother was dead?

Charlie was pulled from his thoughts by the light of his mum's curse hitting Bellatrix on the chest.

Suddenly there was Harry, fighting Voldemort. But Charlie could not hear what was being said, could not really understand anything. He was in a blind panic. Was his family alright? Had Fred died? Where was everyone?

When the tumult broke over Harry, after Voldemort lay dead upon the floor, Charlie ran to his mum. He grabbed her just as she let go of Harry. "Mum what did she mean, gone the way of Freddie?" Her eyes answered his question. Charlie began franticly looking for the rest of his family.

His heart did not slow to normal until they were all gathered around Fred's body in the great hall. Then it began to break. Fred, wild, mischievous, fun loving Fred. Never to see his smile again, never to here the "wonderful new idea" the twins had come up with. The twins, it was just George now. George, so empty and unmoving, sitting by Fred's head, it would have looked as if he had died too if not for the tears streaming down his face.

A member of the Order came by and whispered something to his dad. "Charlie, Bill can you help us round up the prisoners?" Charlie leapt at the chance. He could not stand sitting there listening to his Mum sob.

"Lets take them to the dungeons, they should be secure there for now. Oh, and no masks! Remove them before we take them down."

Charlie approached the two death eaters he had dueled, Bill by his side. Bill tightened the ropes and hit them with a body bind, then removed the taller one's mask as Charlie ripped off the smaller one's.

"Let's see what scum we have here, coldly laughed Charlie." Blue eyes, porcelain skin and long black hair….."Hello Charlie." Then everything went black.

He woke in his brother's arms. "Charlie, lie still, she told us everything, you have had too many shocks tonight and lost a lot of blood. I'm taking you to triage." Big brother Bill always telling him what was best, this time he did not protest.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey look! I can write three chapters! Still not a booming great epic, but not a one shot!

I just checked my i.d., I'm still me, not JKR, I'm still stuck in Missouri, stuff you recognize is her's. New stuff is mine. Now let's see if I can wrap this up neatly and put a bow on it.

By the way this was for Gina. She helped with the birth of the plot bunny. I'd also like to thank every one who has reviewed and has added my stories or me to their favorites.

Most importantly, a big thank you to my daughter, whose computer I am using as my power cord and wireless card have bit the dust!

Charlie, chapter 3.

Nineteen years and one month later.

Charlie hugged Lilly tightly to him as they flew over the reservation. He loved it when his brothers and sister brought their families to see him! Harry had sent an owl last week asking if they could visit. Lilly had been so sad with both of her brothers at school he thought a trip would help. Charlie enjoyed having Ginny, Harry and Lilly here.

"Uncle Charlie can I ask you a question?" "Why yes you can Lilly pad." (Charlie was the only one Lilly let call her a nickname. Truth be told, she had had a crush on her handsome Uncle since she was four.)

"Uncle Charlie why aren't you married? Teddy and Victorie are sooo in love and I think they will get married and have lots of babies and I was thinking about them and then I wondered why you never got married and had lots of babies?" Charlie's heart gave a lurch. Forcing a smile, Charlie replied "Whew Lilly pad did you take a breath in that sentence?" "Come on Uncle Charlie tell me why you don't have a wife!" Ginny flew beside them just as Lilly finished.

"Hey there isn't that a personal question, miss nosy?" "Besides Dad told me that there are some Opaleye eggs hatching at the nursery. Didn't you want to see a dragon born?"

Later that night the adults sat around the fire. Lilly was fast asleep in the guest room. "Charlie, " Harry began nervously, "I'll understand if you would rather not have this, but I was cleaning out some old files last week and found it." He held out a thick file. "What is it Harry?" Asked Charlie. "A copy of the transcript of Morcant's trial, and the investigation that was done."

Charlie took it and slipped it in to a drawer of his desk. "What's this I hear about Teddy and Victorie?" Soon the file was forgotten as talk turned to family news.

Charlie didn't need to look at it, he knew what it said.

…………….

Whee! Four chapters! Bow coming next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

As promised the bow.

Charlie Chapter 4

Transcript of the trial of Morcant Gethin:

"Morcant Gethin you are accused of being an agent of Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, such agents being commonly known as death eaters.

You are accused of working with him to try and bring down the Ministry of Magic.

You are further accused of persecution of muggles and muggle born, impersonation of and murder of Guinevere Landeg and her family.

You are also accused of controlling the actions and thoughts of a wizard, by means of magic, for the express wish of bringing about the downfall of the group known as The Order of the Phoenix.

Lastly you are accused of willingly attacking Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, resulting in the murder of many and the harming of even more.

How do you plead?"

"Guilty! I gladly would do it again! You mud bloods and blood traitors need to be eliminated! We will rise again! You can not stop us!"

Let it be noted the defendant had to be silenced with the use of magic for the trial to continue.

"Morcant Gethin having been charged and pled guilty, you are hereby sentence to live out the remainder of you days in the custody of the Ministry of Magic. Please transport the prisoner."

…………..

Summery of the investigation of the known death eater Morcant Gethin:

The accused has confessed that on the orders of Tom Riddle, she did lure the Landeg family to their deaths and then did assume the identity of Olga Landeg.

The accused did further affirm that this was done in order to infiltrate and attempt to bring down the Order of the Phoenix.

The accused, a childhood friend of Olga Landeg, did learn of the plans of the family to escape to safety. She killed the family after torturing them for information.

The accused then assumed the identity of Morcant Gethin and was removed to safety in Romania.

While in Romania the accused made the acquaintice of Charles Weasley, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Using a love potion, the accused then did cause Charles Weasley to fall in love with her. While exploiting Weasley's feelings for her, the accused gathered information on the rescue of muggleborn and other operations of the Order.

The accused stated she delivered a daily dose of the love potion in Mr. Weasley's hot chocolate.

On the night of the battle of Hogwarts, the accused did willingly, and with full knowledge of her actions, attack the castle, murdering and maiming defenders.

Final note: After pleading guilty to all charges, the accused attempted to flee custody by jumping from a moving broom. It was confirmed that the accused did die of a broken neck.

………..

A few notes on the names: Morcant is Welsh for Morgan, as in Morgan le fey. The temptress of Arthur fame.

Gethin is from the Welsh word _cethin_ "ugly, hideous".

Landeg is a mutation of the Welsh word _glandeg_ "handsome".

In another hobby I play in the Society for Creative Anachronism and love heraldry. Celtic names are a fascination of mine.


End file.
